<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Fell From The Heavens. by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693422">She Fell From The Heavens.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU  stories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Canon Compliant, F/F, Past Lives, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling from the sky, Josie Saltzman has no memory of who she is except her name is Josette. 10000 miles away from her family, Hope Mikaelson takes her in. Josie's on the run, she doesn't know from what or who, but she has this gutly feeling she's in danger, and she just dragged Hope into it. Despite her developing an inconvenient crush on the young lady. What's a girl to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU  stories [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Fell From The Heavens.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope Mikaelson is driving home, it's rainy and cloudy outside. She's trying to get home before it gets worse outside, when suddenly, something, or someone, rather, falls from the sky, landing right in front of her car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Hope curses, her car swerves and she puts her car in park. "Shit, shit, shit." she mumbles. She grabs her jacket and runs out into the rain. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you. Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who..who are you?" The woman asks. Hope tries to get a good look and her eyes grow wide when she sees the woman is literally...glowing?? but wow, she is beautiful and Hope felt entranced by the woman's beauty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Hope, I won't hurt you, don't worry, you'll be safe." Hope says, "What's your name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josette, Josie for short." The girl replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Josie, I'm so sorry to give you a scare. Are you alright? Do you need me to give you a lift home?" Hope asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haven't your parents warned you about strangers?" Josie asks curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, but they also told me to always offer a hand to those who need it." Hope replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." Josie replies, "Well, I honestly don't know where I could go. I don't remember anything but my name." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I could take you to my place, let you freshen up and we can decide what to do when you can remember?" Hope offers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are very kind." Josie replies. "Do you have a towel in that machine of yours?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-You mean my car?" Hope asks, "Yes, I have a spare towel. Come on. Let's get you out of the rain before you get sick."  Hope allows the woman into her car and hands her a towel. "Here you go.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, you are very kind." Josie smiles. "This is an interesting contraption."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have cars where you're from?" Hope asks. "Not that it matters."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, we do not. We travel.." Josie tries to think, "In a very different way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." Hope replies. "Well, buckle up. We're not too far from my home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie fidgets with the buckle but can't seem to figure it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope giggles, "Here, let me." she offers. She grabs Josie's belt and buckles her in. "There you go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. You are very kind." Josie smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope drives home and helps Josie out, then they enter Hope's apartment. "This is my apartment, it's not much, but it's home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is beautiful." Josie smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a bathroom in the spare guest room. Please, make yourself at home." Hope says, "I'm more than willing to help you find your family." She guides Josie into the guest room and takes out a shirt and sweatpants. Offering underwear to a stranger though is not only embarrassing and unsanitary, it's also awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if they aren't looking for me?" Josie asks with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm sure they are." Hope reassures her. "I have snacks in the pantry if you're hungry. I need to do some school work, so if you need me, please ask." She leaves the guest room and Josie takes a shower, washing her underwear by hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a shower, Hope checks in on Josie. "Hey Josie. Are you hungry? What do you like to eat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm what you'd call a vegan." Josie replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, so you don't eat meat. Okay." Hope nods, "Well, I have some snacks if you want something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, but I'm rather tired. Do you have a spare toothbrush?" Josie asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes I do." Hope replies. She enters the bathroom and grabs a new one from the cupboard, handing it to Josie. "Here you go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. Goodnight Hope. Thank you, really, for letting me stay." Says Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome." Hope says, "If you ever remember anything, please let me know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will. Goodnight Hope." Josie smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Josie." Hope smiles back.. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>